Miedo
by Grizelink
Summary: El tercer torneo se ve interrumpido por una desconocida amenaza que no solo afecta a su propio mundo sino también a la tierra. ¿Que harán para solucionar esto? siendo un lugar desconocido para ellos y muy diferente del cual provienen.Ellos tienen que superar esto juntos venciendo a los enemigos que se interpongan en su camino, pero, lo mas importante vencer a su propio miedo...
1. Chapter 1

**Miedo**

* * *

****Bien como se darán cuenta esta es mi primera historia y soy completamente nueva en esto xD si he leido muchos Fics y pues por fin me anime a hacer uno ^^ espero sea de su agrado y que este haciendo las cosas bien xD (si m e equivoque en algo les agradeceria infinitamente que me lo hicieran saber)  
Sin mas los dejo que lean!espero que en verdad les guste^^

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores y no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de divertirme n.n**

* * *

Miedo, eso era lo que el sentía aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Conocía el miedo como algo lejano, un sentimiento que, según el, solo los débiles experimentaban. Había forjado una barrera infalible contra el miedo, sin embargo ahora ese sentimiento invadía todo su ser acompañado de la desesperación. A lo largo de sus 20 años siempre tuvo una vida tranquila como cualquier persona y sin embargo ahora se encontraba en un lugar que no era nada parecido al que estaba acostumbrado a vivir, buscando la supervivencia y bienestar de quienes aún se encontraban a su lado. Había encontrado la manera de ocultar su miedo, pues en su situación actual, era eso o morir.

-¡Zelda!-

Aún no había respuesta y el pobre muchacho ya comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

-¡Zelda!-Grito una vez más haciendo que su voz resonara en las calles vacías y solitarias proyectando un eco que al parecer había llegado lejos, eso no debía ser bueno.

Ya había transcurrido media hora desde que había comenzado su búsqueda, y la muchacha aun no aparecía; hasta ahora…

-Zelda…-susurro casi sin aliento el pobre chico al divisar la silueta de su amada a lo lejos e inmediatamente corrió para alcanzarla.

La chica se encontraba sentada en el suelo, viendo hacia el horizonte quizás en busca de algo. Tenía los brazos a lado de sus costados y su figura detonaba derrota. Sus hombros, ahora caídos, eran testigos de la fatiga que la acompañaban y su cabeza ligeramente agachada de la desilusión que enfrentaba. Para él, verla así ahora era algo fuera de lo común pues Zelda es una chica fuerte que se ha caracterizado por nunca rendirse, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que ella sufría aunque hiciera lo posible por ocultarlo.

Se atrevería decir que la conocía mejor que nadie y por lo tanto sabía que había venido hasta aquí para que nadie más la viera llorar, era una de las cosas que le daban a su orgullo aunque él ya le había dicho que no tenía nada de malo, que al contrario es de humanos llorar, después de todo su situación actual no era nada agradable y era normal que se sintiera así. Inclusive él estuvo a punto de hacerlo muchas veces pero sabía que no era correcto, estaba al cargo de una fuerte alianza y debía mostrar fortaleza siempre, pues si el cae los demás también lo harán.

-Link…-le dijo en un leve susurro al chico mientras ella abrazaba con gran alivio-no está Link…-continuo aun en lo brazos del chico-no está…

-Oh Zelda, ¿cuantas veces te lo he dicho?-le cuestionó en un tono autoritario mientras lentamente se separaba de ella-no debes salir sola y menos a esta hora, ya casi obscurece y aún estamos lejos del refugio-el tono de voz Link iba en aumento-¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubieras encontrado con algún infectado? ¿Eh? ¡Sabes lo peligroso que es estar solo aquí Zelda! ¡Me tenías muy preocupado! Ya te lo he dicho…

-Link basta ya por favor, cálmate-dijo la chica con la mirada gacha pues conocía a la perfección el sermón del chico y ahora no estaba de humor para seguir escuchándolo

-¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si nunca me escuchas? Es la 4ta vez en la semana Zelda! Ya te…

-Link, en verdad, estoy bien -le decía en un tono un tanto molesto-vámonos ya ¿quieres?

-¡Si pero te pudo haber pasado algo Zelda!-le reprocho el chico ya en un grito-¿cuantas veces te lo eh dicho? Iremos a buscarlo en cuanto salga el sol, ¡es peligroso ir ahora! Y además...

-¡¿Y cuándo será eso eh?!-de igual forma le cuestionó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos-¡¿cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar?!

Link se detuvo un momento al verla llorar y de inmediato sintió que su corazón se encogía, él era de las pocas personas que alguna vez la habían visto llorar pues Zelda era muy orgullosa y solo a él le contaba lo que sentía o lo que le dolía, inclusive lloraba en su presencia en busca de consuelo.

-Zelda por favor entiéndeme-le suplico el en un tono mucho más suave y cariñoso-yo sé cómo te sientes y…-de nuevo fue interrumpido por ella

-¡No Link!-seguía molesta y frustrada-¡Ni tu ni nadie lo entienden! ¡Nadie! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nadie!

-eso no es cierto Zelda-dijo en un repentino tono frio-Él es mi mejor amigo, mejor dicho mi hermano de las pocas personas que, aparte de ti, han sido parte de mi vida y por las cuales estoy luchando ahora..

-¿entonces? ¿Porque esperar tanto Link? ¡¿Por qué?!Dame una buena razón por la cual hemos dejado pasar 3 semanas desde que se lo llevaron y no hemos hecho ¡nada! ¿Porque?-seguía exaltada y ahora veía fijamente al chico esperando una respuesta

-Porque le prometí que te protegería-susurro sin dejar de mirarla y tomo sus muñecas con desesperación-y lo hare-ahora su vos cambiaba a su tono normal y la había soltado-si vamos al norte ahora, seguro moriremos en el camino a causa de la falta de luz, quien mejor que tú para saberlo

-Lo sé, es solo que…-ahora su voz era normal y pausada, hablaba mientras miraba al suelo mientras sus manos temblaban al mismo tiempo que hacia presión en sus rodillas-me siento tan inútil, tan impotente al no haber podido hacer nada, nada…

No puedo olvidar como fue…

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer cap xD cualquier duda, sugerencia, corrección, felicitación (:D) es bienvenida y la tomare en cuenta, y como les dije soy nueva así que les agradecería consejos  
Si dejan un comentario o mandan un mensaje se los agradeciera mucho!:DD

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2-Dia 1,La Tierra

Hola!por fin subo el capitulo 1, aunque ya tengo toda las hitoria planeada :D, bien ya casi salgo de vacaciones y si hay muchos lectores y seguidores etc subiré mas seguido. Su revision motiva y ayuda a la autora por fis no sean malitos díganme si les gusta y si no que puedo cambiar n_n

Bien!Disfruten

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores y no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de divertirme n.n**

* * *

"No tengo miedo"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Se encuentran bien"?

"¡Miren arriba!

"Algo esta…sucediendo"

"No puede ser…"

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"No tengan miedo…"

Un fuerte resplandor apareció de la nada, contrarrestando lo oscuridad que comenzaba a verse en el lugar. El brillo cegador pronto desaprecio de la misma forma en el que apareció, revelando las siluetas de varias personas de diferentes estaturas y formas. En sus caras se dibujaban diversas emociones entre las cueles destacaban la confusión y el miedo, era de esperarse, después de todo nunca habían estado en ese lugar antes, ni en estas condiciones.

-…Bien-comenzó dudoso Link-llegamos-finalizo mientras seguía examinando el lugar.

-Llegar fue fácil-bromeo Roy-lo difícil será volver, si es que lo hacemos

Su comentario no tranquilizo a nadie, y a pesar de que eso era lo que sentía el muchacho aún conservaba esperanzas, después de todos eran los mejores luchadores del universo. ¿Que podría salir mal?, lo que él no sabía era lo que estaba por venir…

-Ni me lo digas-respondió Ike-este lugar asusta…

Todos observaron detenidamente el lugar. Era bastante tétrico, pues las nubes ocultaban los rayos del sol, provocando que la única luz fuera de un tono casi gris y apagado, pero lo suficientemente brillante para alumbrar el lugar. A unos metros del suelo, abundaba una espesa y amplia neblina que le daba un aspecto más sombrío al ambiente. En el aire se podía respirar el hedor de cadáveres en descomposición, de humo de fábricas y cosas quemadas, pero más que nada el olor a abandono…

Había ceniza por todos lados y se encontraban rodeados de altos, aunque deteriorados, edificios. En el suelo apenas se divisaba el pavimento ya que estaba cubierto de polvo, ceniza y un que otra mancha de sangre seca.

Sangre…

Al notar esto Link se alarmo en gran medida, "Sangre en el suelo no puede significar nada bueno" pensó y aunque ya tenía una idea de la lo que se enfrentaban, no podía suprimir esa inquietante sensación de peligro. Sin darse cuenta Snake ya se encontraba a su lado viendo la misma manchan que el después volteo y como si le hubiera leído la mente, con voz indiferente dijo:

-Bien chicos-comenzó a decir-será mejor que busquemos donde refugiarnos mínimo hasta tener un plan, si no queremos terminar como el-dijo las dos ultimas palabras al momento en el que señalaba un cadáver-o lo que quedaba de el- destrozado parte por parte como si muchas personas l hubieran atacado al mismo tiempo. Sorprendentemente estaba relativamente entero, pues quien hizo eso fue solo con la intención de matar no buscaba nada más.

Los demás incluyendo Link voltearon en la dirección a la que apuntaba Snake y la mayoría hizo un esfuerzo para no vomitar, otros apartaron la mirada de inmediato y los que quedaban lo observaban con una mezcla de horror y miedo.

Te apoyo completamente Snake-cometo Marth aun sin querer seguir viendo el cadáver

-Vámonos ya-ordeno Ike-lo que viene no puede ser nada bueno

Y no lo era…

"No tengo miedo"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Se encuentran bien"?

"¡Miren arriba!

"Algo esta…sucediendo"

"No puede ser…"

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"No tengan miedo…"

Un fuerte resplandor apareció de la nada, contrarrestando lo oscuridad que comenzaba a verse en el lugar. El brillo cegador pronto desaprecio de la misma forma en el que apareció, revelando las siluetas de varias personas de diferentes estaturas y formas. En sus caras se dibujaban diversas emociones entre las cueles destacaban la confusión y el miedo, era de esperarse, después de todo nunca habían estado en ese lugar antes, ni en estas condiciones.

-…Bien-comenzó dudoso Link-llegamos-finalizo mientras seguía examinando el lugar.

-Llegar fue fácil-bromeo Roy-lo difícil será volver, si es que lo hacemos

Su comentario no tranquilizo a nadie, y a pesar de que eso era lo que sentía el muchacho aún conservaba esperanzas, después de todos eran los mejores luchadores del universo. ¿Que podría pasarles?, lo que él no sabía era lo que estaba por venir…

-Ni me lo digas-respondió Ike-este lugar asusta…

Todos observaron detenidamente el lugar. Era bastante tétrico, pues las nubes ocultaban los rayos del sol, provocando que la única luz fuera de un tono casi gris y apagado, pero lo suficientemente brillante para alumbrar el lugar. A unos metros del suelo, abundaba una espesa y amplia neblina que le daba un aspecto más sombrío al ambiente. En el aire se podía respirar el hedor de cadáveres en descomposición, de humo de fábricas y cosas quemadas, pero más que nada el olor a abandono…

Había ceniza por todos lados y se encontraban rodeados de altos, aunque deteriorados, edificios. En el suelo apenas se divisaba el pavimento ya que estaba cubierto de polvo, ceniza y un que otra mancha de sangre seca.

Sangre…

Al notar esto Link se alarmo en gran medida, "Sangre en el suelo no puede significar nada bueno" pensó y aunque ya tenía una idea de la lo que se enfrentaban, no podía suprimir esa inquietante sensación de peligro. Sin darse cuenta Snake ya se encontraba a su lado viendo la misma manchan que el después volteo y como si le hubiera leído la mente, con voz indiferente dijo:

-Bien chicos-comenzó a decir-será mejor que busquemos donde refugiarnos mínimo hasta tener un plan, si no queremos terminar como el-dijo las dos ultimas palabras al momento en el que señalaba un cadáver-o lo que quedaba de el- destrozado parte por parte como si muchas personas l hubieran atacado al mismo tiempo. Sorprendentemente estaba relativamente entero, pues quien hizo eso fue solo con la intención de matar no buscaba nada más.

Los demás incluyendo Link voltearon en la dirección a la que apuntaba Snake y la mayoría hizo un esfuerzo para no vomitar, otros apartaron la mirada de inmediato y los que quedaban lo observaban con una mezcla de horro y miedo.

Te apoyo completamente Snake-cometo Marth aun sin querer seguir viendo el cadáver

-Vámonos ya-ordeno Ike-lo que viene no puede ser nada bueno

Y no lo era…

Hasta aqui!ya saben sugerencias opiciones lo que sea es bien recibido ^^


End file.
